


Worth It

by orphan_account



Series: Hearts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, idk they're not really aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard hadn’t meant for Sebastian to see it, really, he hadn’t known Sebastian would be in their room, what he was doing there was still a mystery but Sebastian had seemed enthralled at the sight, nearly swallowing his cigarette when Richard emerged from the shower, just a towel around his hips.</p><p>Sebastian hadn’t said anything, just slowly took off his shirt, still staring wide eyed at Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

Richard hadn’t meant for Sebastian to see it, really, he hadn’t known Sebastian would be in their room, what he was doing there was still a mystery but Sebastian had seemed enthralled at the sight, nearly swallowing his cigarette when Richard emerged from the shower, just a towel around his hips.

Sebastian hadn’t said anything, just slowly took off his shirt, still staring wide eyed at Richard.

“S-Sebastian,” Richard said, not sure what to think, caught in the moment. He’d thought about this, he’d never had someone else with a Heart to get off with before but he’d read about it. He only had Jim.

“Richard, you’re…” Sebastian shook his head. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Richard swallowed, his mouth having gone dry and let the towel drop, Sebastian struggling with his trousers.

They met over the bed, lips crashing against each other, hands pressing at each other’s Hearts. It was close, closer than Richard had ever felt to Jim, more than after sex cuddling or finally being told he was beautiful and Jim actually loved him.

After a few minutes of trying to get inside each other trough their chests they tore apart and leaned back to look at each other.

Richard had never seen Sebastian fully naked and hard and he’d never seen Sebastian’s heart before. Jim has, he knew that, there wasn’t any other explanation for why Sebastian was so loyal _._  But he’d seen Sebastian when he was hard and panting and  _wanting_ , but that was when it was for Jim, when Sebastian was bent over a table or pressing Jim against a wall but this seemed different. Richard could see his Heart, it felt more intimate  and he just wanted to lick it off his chest and never swallow it, hold it in his mouth and keep it forever as his own. It was the colors of burn scars and bullet wounds and spreading out from his chest like an explosion.

“It didn’t used to be like that,” Sebastian breathed. “It was black. And Jim fixed me.”

“Mine was black too,” Richard admitted, looking down at his Heart. It was a dark red now, still recovering. Jim had fixed him too, getting him off every night by touching it and making Richard tell him what was wrong, oh baby tell me why you’re sad. “Jim fixed me.”

Sebastian lifted a tentative hand and brushed his fingers gently against Richard’s Heart making his nearly sob with a sudden rush of pleasure. It was nearly overwhelming, just the simple touch alone felt enough to black out from.

“You’re amazing,” Richard mumbled, pulling Sebastian down to lay on top of him, touching his heart too and feeling him tense and groan.

Sebastian kept brushing fingers, it almost felt like being shocked with static, rubbing your feet against the carpet and laughing when they shrieked or maybe getting shocked instead of your target or maybe being the victim or maybe all three at once.

“Have you ever…?” Sebastian asked, Richard’s hand moving up to press flat against his Heart.

“No,” Richard sighed. “J-j-i-i-i-mmmm,  _fuck,_ god please don’t stop.”

Sebastian just hummed and laughed as Richard tried to keep speaking even though he could barely keep his eyes open or force air into his lungs.

“J-jim w-woul- ah, ah,  _Seb_ -wouldn’t le-e-etme,” Richard groaned out, finally letting his head fall back, just feeling, not even noticing when he came and the feeling began to ebb away, Sebastian still rubbing slowly and gently and Richard could almost feel himself falling in love with this man. He’s touched Richard’s heart and it hadn’t hurt and…

Richard would touch him too.

When he could think straight again he pushed Sebastian’s hands off of him.

“C-can I touch it?” Richard asked. “Or… Taste. Let me taste, please, Sebastian,” he whined, pressing kisses to Sebastian’s neck.

Sebastian growled and hissed a deep, “Yes,” and Richard squeaked in delight, rolling Sebastian onto his back and licking up his chest, tasting the sweat and the skin and  _Sebastian._

He stopped moving for a moment which got a frustrated moan from Sebastian, but he had to feel it, the beating and pulsing of Sebastian’s skin along his tongue before starting to lick again. He knew he wasn’t bringing it up into his mouth or swallowing it but he liked to pretend he was.

“Richard,” Sebastian was moaning, “Fuck, Richard,  _yes_.”

It was obvious when Sebastian climaxed, his whole body shuddering and shaking and he didn’t seem to care, just twisting his hands in the sheets and Richard felt powerful, knowing he’d reduced Sebastian, such a big, strong, invincible man to look so helpless and weak and all he was doing was _moaning_.

It took him a while before he opened his eyes and looked up at Richard, steel grey meeting dark brown.

“We can’t tell Jim,” Sebastian said, voice serious and thick. Richard shook his head. “We need to clean up he’ll be here any minute.”

“I want to cuddle,” Richard pouted.

“Can’t. Get back in the shower, wash the come off your chest. I was wanking in the next room okay? I’ll make the bed, just get washed up. Love you, bunny. So much.”

Sebastian leaned down and kissed Richard deeply, getting caught in it and keeping him close for longer than he intended to.

“Okay, Bastian,” Richard said when Sebastian pushed him away, gesturing to the bathroom. “Love you, tiger. C-can w-we… Maybe do that… do that again if Jim goes out or something?”

“Would love to, bunny,” Sebastian said and kissed Richard again, watching himself. “Keep it secret,” Sebastian reminded him. “Now go shower.”

“Keep it safe,” Richard giggled and nodded, skipping off to the bathroom feeling all too pleased with himself.

They hadn’t even had to touch each other’s cocks and that was one of the most body shaking orgasms he’d ever had. He hoped they could do it again soon, the closeness would make him feel better, maybe.

Or maybe Jim would find out and skin them both. It would be worth it.


End file.
